1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of wire management and, more particularly, to the management of various types of wiring used in modular furniture systems. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a wire management system which may be located within a panel of a modular system and which facilitates work by wiring installers and repair persons and minimizes the space required to accommodate the wire management system. In its most preferred embodiment, the present invention also relates to the field of in-panel wire management systems which may be readily adapted to a wide variety of panel opening sizes, cover configurations and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular furniture systems of the type which include individual panel units for separating a work space into a plurality of workstations are well known. It is also well known that power, voice and data communication cables can be used in such systems and may be passed from panel to panel to facilitate the furnishing of electricity, communications and data capabilities to the individual work sites. A number of prior art systems provide for the running of cable from a central location, such as a communication closet, to the individual work stations, such systems being known as "home-run" systems. It is also known that wiring may be run between a central communications or power distribution center and a consolidation point located within the modular panel system. From such consolidation point, further wiring can be directed to the work spaces. In these latter types of systems, reconfiguration of the work spaces or movements of personnel within existing configurations can be expedited simply by manipulations of the cabling at the consolidation point, without moving the wiring upstream of that point.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,410 issued Dec. 17, 1985, to Hostetter and entitled "Access Panel", the inventor describes a support plate mounted on an interior wall of a furniture panel, and a pivotable cover is shown for the wiring compartment. An electrical junction box and a plurality of communication boxes are adhesively attached to the plate and a series of connector clips are used for coupling data cable terminal ends to one another. The compartment itself is located above a raceway and receives cabling through its lower end. The power and other cabling leaving the consolidation panel also passes into the raceway mounted beneath the support plate.
Another patent describing a wire management compartment in a furniture panel system is Van De Riet U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,529, issued Dec. 22, 1992, and entitled "Hinged Wire Management Cover Panel." In this system, a cover (support member) is pivotally mounted at its upper edge to cover the wiring area, the support member including a bracket and a pedestal which engages a front edge of the panel system to hold the support member in an open position to facilitate work by cable installers.
Another electrical utility module which can be mounted within a rectangular framework is described in Menchetti U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,418, issued Feb. 10, 1987, and entitled "Utility Module for Walls and the Like." In this system, an open rectangular frame is mounted in a wall, and flanges are provided which include adjustable plates. Side plates abut with adjacent panels and the upper and lower plates overlap, the plates being secured to wall studs to provide a firm mounting for the module. A removable cover permits access, provides sound insulation and a resilient seal. The system is used primarily for electrical components for workstations, but voice and data capabilities are also disclosed.
A strain relief device for use in cable management systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,006, issued Jan. 11, 1994, to Ruster and entitled "Cable Management Apparatus." Individual cables are supported in a bracket which is attached to slots in the side frame elements of a wall panel system. The brackets further support wire retainers, which in the preferred embodiment include two semi-circular clips, extending in opposite directions from a flat plate to hold the cables in a vertically spaced relationship to one another.
A further door support, particularly for electrical meters and the like, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,538, issued on Jun. 4, 1929, to Dean et al. and entitled "Meter Housing." In this device, a support cover includes a pair of support rods pivotally extending from the cover and having their terminal ends resting on the bottom of the meter housing to hold the door in an open position.
A wide variety of cabinet and shelving systems are also known which employ a series of vertical slots for supporting a wide variety of shelving, bookcases, cabinets and the like. Common examples are the vertical standards with slots and the book shelf brackets which are sold in nearly all hardware stores. A pair of such standards are mounted vertically and parallel to one another, and brackets are attached to the standards using hooks, typically provided in pairs. Such systems are commonly used for the display or organization of various articles and are replacements for peg board systems, and the like. One such bracket and vertical support system is illustrated in Trevaskis U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,345, issued Oct. 24, 1995, and entitled "Adjustable Merchandise Display System." In the preferred embodiment of this device, a shelf system includes bracket plates which have four different pairs of hooks on their edges and a central aperture for receiving a generally square bar. Each hook pair is adapted to engage different slot configurations, and the central opening preferably includes a number of angled recesses so that the bar may be placed in a variety of rotational orientations to permit a shelf to be suspended horizontally or to be inclined from the horizontal.
Although a number of these prior art systems and components provide satisfactory results, several commonly encountered installation and utilization problems still exist. For example, the depth of modular furniture panels is typically in the range of 2-4 inches, and the space within such panels is thereby limited for the containment of wires and wire connection devices, such as patch panels. The limited space makes it difficult for the installer, or for someone attempting to make a change or repair to the wiring, to manipulate the wires and have good physical and visual access. In addition, a large number of panel systems are in use, many of which have different size interior openings, raceway locations and the like, which makes the adaptation of a single type of wire management system difficult. Furthermore, enhancements can still be made to problems commonly encountered by installers or repair persons, such as minimizing strain on the wiring as it is being installed, changed or repaired and holding open the access door for the compartment to facilitate installation, repair or modification. A wire management system which provides for ready access, which enhances accessibility to internal components, which relieves strain on the wiring, which can be easily and safely held open, and which is readily adaptable to a wide variety of modular furniture products would represent a significant advance in this art.